ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter (also called Concentrated Evil) is a sinister material known for turning someone evil. It is a powerful substance created in the Mount of Eternal Shadows and later weaponized for the ultimate weapon planned to transform Ninjago into Garmadon's own image. Composed of pure, concentrated evil and originating from the essence of The Overlord, it has corruptive properties, with a single drop able to turn a person completely evil and even trace materials in the air able to turn a person insane with rage. Appearance Dark Matter is a violet material commonly mistaken for mud, as Garmadon did. In its natural state, it has light purple dots and a visible glow—when refined for weapons use, it becomes almost black in coloration. It is usually handled in trays or the machine, Garmatron. As crystals, it sprouts up as several jagged, translucent-purple spikes, with a large, central one in the middle. When concentrated into its destructible form, Dark Matter resembles a highly durable, heavy stone that comes in multiple colors, such as red, black, and more rarely, white. When inert, indestructible Dark Matter bears a resemblance to regular stone. History Born of the power of the Overlord, Dark Matter was used to spread the dark entity's influence. When the Overlord was unable to defeat the First Spinjitzu Master, he chose to turn the tides by refining his Dark Matter into an indestructible form, which he then used to create the Stone Army. However, the substance was eventually banished after the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two, estranging the essence in the soil of the Island of Darkness before it was sunk beneath the waves. The Last Voyage Needing greater darkness in order to empower himself and return to Ninjago, the Overlord set Garmadon and the Stone Army to work harvesting the Dark Matter, explaining its incredibly dangerous and corruptive properties. Island of Darkness After discovering another trove near the Mouth of Eternal Shadows, Kozu succeeded in retrieving the substance, although at the loss of multiple Stone Warriors. Presenting his find to Garmadon, the general was quickly reminded how much more was needed to fully corrupt Ninjago, and was thus ordered to continue mining and distilling the dark essence. Later, while attacking the intruding Ninja, several Stone Warriors were sent falling into a pool of harvested Dark Matter. Return of the Overlord With the Garmatron empowered by the Celestial Clock, Garmadon placed the distilled Dark Matter into multiple missiles for firing upon Ninjago, and transported the substance to the Dark Island coast. Likewise, he used its power to corrupt Nya, turning her evil and releasing her onto the Ninja as an obstacle and distraction. Loading the missiles into the Garmatron, Garmadon succeeded in firing off the weapons on Ninjago, with Dark Matter spreading onto each location and corrupting the villages of Jamanakai and Ignacia. Despite Jay succeeding in throwing one of the missiles into the Endless Sea, the Dark Matter served its purpose, festering enough darkness to bring the Overlord back into Ninjago and let him possess Garmadon. Brought back, the Overlord eventually fired a Dark Matter missile at Lloyd in hopes of corrupting the Green Ninja, only for Dr. Julien to use the Destiny's Bounty as a shield. The sinister energy corrupting the ship, it caused the Bounty to crash, damaging it almost beyond repair. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Loading the Garmatron's weapons with Dark Matter, the Overlord used his essence to corrupt nearly everyone in Ninjago City, the concentration of evil causing dark clouds to form over the city. Resuming his original dragon form once more, the Overlord began readily spewing clouds of Dark Matter at the ninja in an attempt to defeat them, eventually succeeding in infecting Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, Lloyd, summoning the Golden Power, obliterated the Overlord, the ensuing blast of light completely purging Dark Matter's presence across Ninjago. Many months after the battle, Clouse, seeking an alternate means to restore his Magic after losing the Teapot of Tyrahn, visited the Island of Darkness. There, the sinister energies of darkness rejuvenated his powers, and realizing the potential of the Dark Matter still buried in the island, used his spells to summon the Sky Pirates from the Sixteen Realms. Devising a plot to assault the Temple of Light with countless amounts of Dark Matter, eventually corrupting Ninjago's source of light and turning everything evil under his command, Clouse set the Sky Pirates to work. Under his command, they kidnapped several fishermen to mine Dark Matter from Digger's Deep, even as Monkey Wretch built vehicles such as the Titanium Ninja Tumbler, Raider Bikes, Rock Roaders, and Ultra Stealth Raider to be powered by the foul substance. With the substance being unearthed and disturbed, the Dark Matter eventually began to make its way through the plants, soil, water, and even air of the entire Island of Darkness, turning all even remotely exposed to the Dark Island highly aggressive and psychotic, such as the Leviathan, several gorillas, and swarms of insects. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 While navigating Jankikai Jungle, Lloyd came under attack by several Dark Matter-enraged gorillas, even as the Leviathan attacked Jay, Nya, and Ronin in a mindless rage. Eventually, both were driven off, and the Ninja continued their quest, even as Sensei Wu observed the presence of Dark Matter intertwined with the island and considered its possible consequences. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Continuing to affect the wildlife, the Dark Matter caused several insects to attack Lloyd and Wu as they sailed the River of Darkness. Likewise, the substance slowly turned Lloyd blind with rage, causing him to attack in the insects brutally and eventually abandon Sensei Wu in favor of rescuing Misako and the others. Eventually, Lloyd came across the Dark Matter mines at Digger's Deep and succeeded in defeating the Sky Pirate guards, until Cole and Zane snapped him out of his trance. Now back to his old self, Lloyd helped the two infiltrate the mines, where they discovered Misako, now driven mad by the Dark Matter she was harvesting. After battling Dogshank and a few other Sky Pirates using his Energy, Lloyd realized his Elemental power was able to purge Dark Matter, curing Misako. Using this knowledge, Cole and Zane regrouped with Jay, Nya, and Ronin and used their powers to purge the Titanium Ninja Tumbler and Ultra Stealth Raider of Dark Matter. Forced into retreat, the Sky Pirates escaped with the Dark Matter they had left to continue corrupting the Temple of Light. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu, navigating the swamps and attempting to fight off the madness the energy was inducing, was infected by a Dark Matter mosquito, the evil substance inducing a Dark Matter hallucination of an evil version of himself that attempted to crush his spirit. However, Sensei Wu broke free of the vision by clearing his mind, and continued onwards. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 While patrolling the Billy Badlands on a Dark Matter-powered Rock Roader and Raider Bike, a trio of Sky Pirates succeeded in kidnapping Kai, only for the Fire Ninja and Cole to eventually overwhelm the two, commandeering their vehicles and cleansing them of the corruption. Later, with the final trove necessary to corrupt the Temple of Light being transported across the Billy Badlands by the Sky Pirates and Clouse, the Ninja attempted to intercept the transport and prevent it from meeting its destination, only for Clouse to summon a sandstorm, separating the groups and allowing them to successfully deliver the trove. Dumping the Dark Matter onto the Temple of Light, the combined darkness succeeded in corrupting its barriers and infecting the sacred structure with shadows. With light now falling and the balance severely upset, the Dark Matter scattered across the island began to form a powerful reaction, drawing the Island of Darkness and Ninjago together in order to infect the eastern continent with darkness. However, when Sensei Wu, wielding the Golden Mech, defeated Clouse, he used the Mech's blade to cleanse the Temple of Light of Dark Matter, eliminating the substance and causing the continents to drift apart. However, due to the balance having already been upset, the anomaly caused several Dark Matter crystals to sprout over Ninjago. LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru (Non-canon) Pythor, having effectively eliminated or else witnessed the destruction of all potential rivals to his power, would take advantage of the Dark Matter crystals, using their sinister energies to make himself powerful and corrupt countless Serpentine, placing them under his control. Allying with the similarly-infected and now power-hungry Fangtom, the two set in motion a plan to use the Dark Matter to become the new Great Devourer. Meanwhile, attempting to figure out how to deal with the return of the substance to Ninjago's shores, Master Wu came across a stranger with an unusual, innate immunity to Dark Matter. Recruiting them as part of his team, Wu sent the recruit to help his Ninja, even as Lloyd, investigating the threat, discovered Pythor and Fangtom's plans. Abilities and Traits Made of the very essence of the Overlord and vice-versa, Dark Matter is pure, concentrated evil, with a single drop able to turn a man's heart black and thus far more potent than the venom of the Great Devourer. Likewise, those exposed to even mere, slight traces can become highly aggressive and even insane, with nearly microscopic dosages able to induce hallucinations of evil that crush the victim's spirit. Continued exposure and being outright infected will ultimately turn the victim completely mad with power, rage, and insanity, even clouding intellectual judgment in favor of the mindless corruption of all. Highly corruptive, Dark Matter often comes in the form of mud, although when distilled properly it can come in the form of clouds and acidic liquids. Likewise, it can infuse itself in water, soil, and even the air as trace particles, slowly driving everything even close to the Dark Island insane with rage and madness. Dark Matter likewise allows the Overlord, whenever the dark spirit is alive and active, to control victims, placing them under his total control. Additionally, when refined and crafted by the Overlord, it can be turned into an indestructible form used to compose the Stone Army, impervious to all physical damage, although the process causes the Dark Matter to lose all of its other abilities. Those infected with Dark Matter become gray and clammy, having a dull, lifeless expression whenever not in a blind rage. Likewise, their eyes will glow completely with a violet light, and those exposed to even microscopic amounts, if infected enough, will begin to emanate this light from their eyes as well. Besides turning others evil, insane, and aggressive, Dark Matter is also able to awaken and empower innate abilities associated with darkness, allowing a corrupted Nya to perform a darkened form of Spinjitzu and likewise restoring and strengthening Clouse's dark magic beyond its original limits. It's inherent energies can additionally be harnessed to power vehicles, an ability taken advantage of by Monkey Wretch to power massive weapons such as the Ultra Stealth Raider. However, despite its incredibly powerful and corruptive properties, Dark Matter has two weaknesses; Exposure to the Golden Power and Elements. Being a substance of pure darkness, Dark Matter can and will be easily dispersed and vaporized against the presence of light, leaving its affects nonexistent. Likewise, exposure to raw, powerful elemental energy, such as those emitted by the Elemental Blades or highly-realized Elemental Masters can completely erase the substance and its affects on the landscape, organisms, and other things it has infected. Even in its more durable, indestructible form, it can be destroyed should the Elemental or Golden Power be potent enough. LEGO.com Description An evil substance primarily found beneath the soil of Dark Island. Dark matter resembles purple mud in its natural state, but turns black when refined. A very small amount of it can completely corrupt someone, and the Overlord himself once called it “concentrated evil.” Garmadon used this substance in his Garmatron machine, as well as to turn Nya bad. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the main character of LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru is completely immune to the properties of Dark Matter, though how and why is unknown. Gallery DMa1.png|Lord Garmadon holding a tray of Dark Matter. DarkMatterShellCGI.png|Weaponized Dark Matter. pl:Mroczna Materia Category:2013 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2016 Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Darkness Category:Objects Category:The Final Battle